Lion Mating Season
by Garden of Knives
Summary: Leo’s Mating Season


It was a typical day in Fairy Tail Guild and Lucy is sitting down sipping on her strawberry milkshake that Mira makes for her everyday. Lucy is talking to Mira when the doors open and Lisanna shouts.

Lisanna: I'm back!

Everyone stops what they were doing and hugs her not knowing that Lucy knew this would happen one day and it did. She pays for her drink and left. She has a straight face but in the inside she's broken.

She keeps a happy face knowing that it's useless to be happy that her best friend sees his childhood friend from the dead. She went into her apartment and summons Loke.

Lucy: Loke I knew this would happen one day and it did so I just gotta let Natsu and my feelings for him go and do something else.

Loke: What do you want to do Princess?

She sighs.

Lucy: I'll move back to the Heartfilia mansion and get a job.

Loke: I can tell Master about it?

Lucy: No thank you my Knight in Shining Stars.

She froze at what she had just said and she mentally slapped herself but Loke he loved it very much being called that. Loke walked up to her and hugged her smiling.

He pulls away and looks in her chocolate eyes.

Loke: My beautiful goddess, that made me sooo happy being called that. You always make me happy knowing what happened with Karen and you helped me get through my bad days. Anything you want I'll be more than happy to do it. You know I'm such a playboy to girls but to you I'll do absolutely anything to make you happy. Lucy I know that I can say something and not meant it but this what I'm about to say is beyond me and the stars. Lucy I love you so much that I want you to be my mate and have my cubs.

She is stunned hearing all these things he's saying and was about to say something about the Spirit King but is cut off.

Loke: I know Lucy. The Spirit King knows about the Lion Mating Season and he's helping us out with everything. Lucy are you okay?

Lucy has spaced out during that time and not hearing him say anything, it's all faint. She's thinking about the rest of the Spirits and what their opinions are, the one she hates hearing from is Aquarius; her foul mouthed voice and her bad choice of words. She will always bring Lucy down with words that hurt Lucy's heart.

She knew all this time that Loke is by her side always there if she falls down. He loves her even she loved Natsu. She snapped out of her thoughts and blinked her eyes looking at Loke, she pulls his face towards him and she kissed him passionately.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck gently putting her fingers in his hair, her nails gently scratched his scalp. She moaned in his mouth, she licked his bottom lip gently and he opens his lips ajar so she can dominate his tongue.

He is shocked at her dominating his tongue and massaging his head with her nails. She pulls away and looked at the flushed Loke. She laughs.

Lucy: That look suits you and I love you too my Shining Star.

He smiles at her knowing that he has now the girl of his dreams. Her mind went back to the guild and thought of telling Master that she will be now moving out of her apartment into the Heartfilia mansion.

Her father died of old age so the mansion belongs to her. She told what she decides to do and Loke agrees.

She's strong mage, getting stronger and better at magic. She doesn't feel tired or drained of summoning Loke. She's a mother fucking celestial mage for fucks sake.

Her mother was a celestial mage. She packs everything and told the landlady that she'll be moving to her mansion. The landlady is sad to see her favourite person leave the premises but Lucy told her that she'll be having a welcome back party tonight and she agrees.

She smiles and waves back to say goodbye to the landlady. She summons Virgo.

Lucy: Can you please put everything back in the Heartfilia mansion in my room?

Virgo: Of course Princess.

Virgo disappeared in golden dust then she came back.

Virgo: Anything else Princess?

Lucy: No thanks Virgo, you may go.

Loke says by holding her hand.

Loke: What do you want to do now Princess?

Lucy: We can go to the guild and meet with Master then we can announce that I've moved to the Heartfilia mansion then set the party up.

Loke: Wonderful Princess, alright should we go?

She squeezed his hand and started to walk over to the guild. She opens the doors and walks inside holding hands, intertwined with each other.

Everyone is shocked and looks at her with her spirit Leo. They are confused and wonders why him out of any dragon slayers to be in love with.

She walks with her head up and smiles at Loke walking upstairs to their Master's door. She knocks and they enters the room. Master sees Lucy and her spirit Leo holding hands.

Master's thoughts: About time Lucy. Congratulations my child.

Lucy: Master I've moved out of my apartment and into the Heartfilia mansion. I'm also having a welcome back party tonight. Be well dressed Master.

She smiles then leaves the room going down the stairs to the bar. They keep on holding hands sitting down at the bar. She ordered her favourite and usual drink.

Loke orders a drink and they talked about how to get the party started. Lucy summons Lyra, Virgo, Gemini and Aries. She said to Lyra that she wants music, Virgo to clean the mansion, Gemini to check for any decorations and let Virgo help you when she finished and lastly Aries. She wanted the beds to be neatly done and she'll be helping as well along with Loke.

They all nod and left. She didn't have one drop of sweat on her forehead so she's really strong.

Lucy: Leo I'm going to tell everyone.

Loke: Alright Princess, I'll be here if you need anything.

She smiles and shouts out the whole guild.

Lucy: Listen up brats!

She laughs quietly at that sentence but continued.

Lucy: I have unfortunately moved out of my apartment into a new place and I'm pretty sure you know. I'll be hosting a welcome back party tonight and Lyra will be giving you invitations to come. Welcome back Lisanna.

She finished and grabbed Loke's hand.

Lucy: Ready my lion?

Loke: Anytime Princess.

He pulled her towards to his face then kissed her with love and disappear with gold sparkles. Everyone couldn't wait to see which place she's got.

Suddenly the invitations fall down in golden dust. Everyone grabbed an invite and they all gasped.

Juvia: What is this? Since when did Lucy went back to the Heartfilia mansion and started living there. Her dad died in the hospital.

(A/N: Juvia is speaking in first person)

Erza: Juvia's right. She wouldn't go there if her dad did say something about it.

Natsu didn't see her all day due to Lisanna's arrival but he wanted to say sorry. He always knew that Leo would get to her heart but he treats her differently than he treats other girls. He treats her like a princess since she is one. Loke and Lucy arrived at the Heartfilia mansion and she smiled at its beauty. She pressed the doorbell and they all shout.

All Spirits: Welcome home Princess Lucy!

She smiles.

Lucy: Thanks guys, you know how to make me smile. Let's get this party started for tonight.

They did everything like the food, music and the decorations but most of all her dress.

She went into her mother's room and she remembers her memories. She chooses a dark red ball gown, curls her long hair, put pink lipstick on then a cloak to cover her dress. She summons Virgo.

Lucy: Answer the door when the doorbell rings.

Virgo: Understood Princess.

Lucy had other things to do, she's singing and she will have the traditional dance but since her parents aren't with her she can still picture them being with her smiling. Layla loved parties and hosting them. Lucy thinks 'What do you think mother? Do you love it? I'll be singing tonight and I hope you hear the song and it's all about the stars and planets especially you mom, you make me strong in every way.' The door was answered many times and she can hear all the commotion in the ballroom. People were guided into the ballroom and they were talking about things. She took a deep breath as she heard Lyra talking "Now everyone tonight is a special night for Lucy and for Layla as well. Today is Layla's death and I hope you give her respects. Lucy is handling her mom's death really well and she does go to her grave every week to tell her mom about her day. Layla is still a queen in our hearts but Lucy is a princess whom we all love. I now present our beautiful princess Lucy." They all cheered and she started singing "Another Lonely Night."

"Alone in the dark, hole in my heart, turn on the radio

And the words fall out, but they got no place to go

Wasted on you, high on the fumes

Know I should let you go

But the world won't stop

And all I got is your ghost, oh, oh oh

Another day, another lonely night

I would do anything to have you by my side

Another day, another lonely night

Don't wanna throw away another lonely life

No time to sleep, all that I see, are old memories of you

Yeah I try my best, but there's no one left for me to lose

Tear in my eye, I drive through the night, as far as I can from you

And I don't give a fuck if the sun comes up, yeah

It's just another

Another day, another lonely night

I would do anything to have you by my side

Another day, another lonely night

Don't wanna throw away another lonely life

No I don't give a fuck if the sun comes up, yeah

It's just another

Another day, another lonely night

Ooh, I would do anything to have you by my side

Another day, another lonely night

Don't wanna throw away another lonely life."

Everyone saw her walking out and singing in the most beautiful voice everyone knows, they were stunned at her dress as she took her cloak off and her dress shined throughout the room leaving everyone shocked.

Her expressions were strong as if she was telling about something. Everyone was stunned as she was tearing up throughout the song but she held strong just for her mother. She finished her song and ran out crying and they all knew who she was singing for.

She wailed in her room and she summoned Lyra.

Lucy: Open the Gate of the Lyre Key! Lyra!

Lyra appeared and looked at Lucy's face with dry tears on her cheeks. Lucy ran towards her, hugs her then wailed.

Her power was very strong so when she cries golden sparkles come out but when she cries loud, everyone can hear it but when they notice the sparkles in the air they were curious of what these sparkles doing in the air.

She screams and cries loud making the dragon slayers put their hands on their ears to cover the loud crying. Lucy cries out her mother's name and the sparkles in the ballroom and her room fall down and disappear into air.

She cries softly and softly says her mother's name. The sparkles in the ballroom and her room stopped and she wiped her tears and pulling away from Lyra.

Lucy: Thanks Lyra, you are the best. I know what happens when I cry so I would know wha happened in the ballroom. Thanks Lyra for comforting me so let's get back there and have fun.

Lucy fixed her dress, her teary face and walked back to the ballroom with a smile on her face. Loke looked all around for his mate and when he saw her, he rushed over to her.

Loke: Princess, are you alright? You scared me by just running away. You can't just do that without letting me know?

Lucy: Leo..I..

She runs into his arms with teary eyes and she hugs him tight. He carried her bridal style and walked into the middle of the ballroom and spoke.

Loke: Princess Lucy just had a moment so just enjoy yourselves and you may have my permission to talk to her but anywhere she goes I go with her.

Everyone: HAI! They all said in unison.

Lucy: My shining star, my hero, my mate and my handsome man.

Loke sat down on a seat and she was on his lap resting after all that sorrow.

She lies in Leo's arms feeling safe and content. She talked to him some of the night.

Lucy: Loke?

Loke: Yes Princess?

Lucy: When do you have to mate?

Loke: Tonight.

Lucy: Alright then and I'm your treat~

Loke: Yes you are and I'm going to eat you up my Princess.

She giggles and smiles at him with love. She loves him and he loves her, not doubt about it.

Natsu walks up to her and asked.

Natsu: Are you okay Luce?

Lucy: Oh Natsu, yes I am thanks. Sorry for the ear ringing.

Natsu: No worries Luce. hey, Luce?

Lucy: Yes Natsu?

Natsu: Did you love me?

When Loke heard that he pulled Lucy close to his warm chest and low growled, Lucy heard him.

Lucy: Whoa! Easy Leo! Where did that come from? Was it because Natsu said that?

Loke growled in her ear.

Loke: Yes

Lucy: Well I use to.

Natsu is shocked to hear that and went into thinking.

Natsu's thoughts: What the fuck? I loved her for years! Ever since Lisanna came back, I spent my time with her and catch her up to speed. I always may look dense but my feelings for Luce as always been there. Now her spirit; Leo got to her first. I never go the chance to tell her my feelings! I miss sleeping in her bed, holding her close and see how beautiful she is sleeping. She amazes me every day since I brought her to FairyTail. I missed my chance.

Natsu came back from his thought and back to reality.

Natsu: What? Luce you never anything like that?

She turned her head back towards to Natsu and replied.

Lucy: When Lisanna came back, I knew you loved her since she's your childhood sweetheart. I knew it was time to let my feelings towards you go otherwise it would be useless to hold them in and let it eat me up. Natsu even though you sleep in my bed countless times without my permission but I knew I loved the warmth you gave me for those countless cold nights and I never wanted you to go.

She starts to tear up but continued her sentence.

Lucy: I loved since you save me from that fake Salamander and brought me to FairyTail to be part of a family I have lost and I just wanted to say..

Everyone was eavesdropping on the conversation between the mate of the lion and her best friend.

Lucy: I loved you back then but now I love Leo and I'm his mate. It's lion mating season and he's a spirit of a lion. I couldn't find a perfect time to say it, I'm really stupid now to tell you that I love you. I had to say it since it was weighing me down, I'm sorry Natsu.

What she had said stunned everyone including Natsu and Loke. Natsu was too shocked to say anything but Lucy got off Loke's lap and stood up opening her arms letting him know that it's okay. He ran crying into her arms and nuzzles into her neck sniffing her her strawberry scent which he loved throughout the cold nights and the nights in her bed.

She pulled away and kissed on his cheek.

Lucy: Natsu I'm so sorry for not saying it sooner but I guess it's too late for that and I must go…

She went back to Loke's lap and whispers.

Lucy: Leo…

That sent shivers down his spine and he whispers back by nibbling her ear

Loke: Princess~

He purred her ear and licks her cheek.

She giggled then one of her other spirits, Lyra walked over to Lucy and whispers.

Lyra: Princess, it's time for your crowning.


End file.
